Creamed Witches Are The Best Witches
by valkurion-universe
Summary: A commission for Bryan! Gertrud Barkhorn and Mio Sakamoto are unique Witches, mainly because they are two of the only Witches on base with something else between their legs. Shirley Jaeger and Minna Wilcke are utterly enthralled by them, and thus, the four engage in some downtime along with a different kind of training.


_AN: This was a commission from a fan of my other Strike Witches stories. If you would like to commission a piece from me, for Strike Witches or another fandom, please email me at my commission email - valkurion7_

 _I will write downright anything for you and with a speedeous response! Enjoy this now too!_

* * *

 **Creamed Witches Are The Best Witches**

"Oh my fucking god! Barkhorn! Fuck me! What a hot rod soldier!" Shirley was screaming as she swaying forward and back, her bountiful breasts swinging under her collarbone and passed her fairly toned forearms. Her mouth was open as she was pushed forward, a muffled and yet sharp slapping rhythm coming from the contact the girl behind her was having with the plump cheeks of her ripe arse.

She lived for it, the slapping contact, the rhythm of being properly ploughed. And there was nothing for Shirley's precise sexual appetite, like a real, organic and bulbous cock plunging repeatedly deep into the creamy folds of her begging silk. She loved it, craved it regularly, for she was the only Witch on base who owned a dildo, and only Witch who used it repeatedly after mission after mission. She was rather manic for the long spear of sexual appeal, and the opportunity of having one, plunged into her from behind, or any direction for that matter, was irresistible for the bunny looking Witch.

"Yes! Barkhorn! Fuck me Barkhorn!" Shirley screamed out again, fully engrossed in her fantasy come true. If she'd have known that her teammate - the proud paladin Gertrud Barkhorn from Karlsland - had been packing a beautiful and slender cock inside her panties all this time, Shirley would have made much more of an effort to sheath it into herself.

Gertrud grunted, pulling on Shirley's copper hair from behind, plunging her slender and gorged appendage inside the wailing woman. She was struggling to fuck the girl fast enough to keep up with her pleads and wails to plough her harder and faster.

"Goddamnit Jaeger, I'm going as fast as I can," Gertrud groaned, piercing her cock deeper and harder into Shirley's silky cunt, the slapping intensifying and growing louder. Shirley was gorgeous, and her entrance felt so warm and welcome to Barkhorn's appendage, but the ginger's craving for such a thorough fucking was driving her up the wall. Her mouth was better off closed, or plugged with something else, but there were no ball gags on base at all.

They were against regulations. And yet as Gertrud looked to her right, she saw the crimson of a soft ball in her commander's mouth.

"Damn it, Barkhorn, put a sock in Jaeger's mouth if you have to, just get her hole silenced!" Commander Sakamoto ordered Gertrud from the other side of the room in a grunt. She was in a very similar position to Barkhorn, however, whereas Gertrud was ploughing Shirley from behind - Mio had Minna's mouth gagged and her hands bound behind her back, her legs parted and the woman's back on the mound of pillows. Mio had to make sure her darling lover Minna was comfortable while she was bound. All the better to make her feel as Sakamoto plunged her own rock hard spear of a cock deep into Minna's soaked pussy.

Both Gertrud and Mio, cocks saluting with stoned intensity and pre-ejaculating passion were fucking their girls on both sides of the room with the two beds. And both Charlotte Jaeger and Minna Wilcke (the second Witch gagged and therefore muffled) were crying out for more, as their folds unleashed torrents of additional wetness all over their cockish partners. It was in many ways a splendid foursome.

If only Gertrud was not so frustrated that she could not get a handle on Shirley, and make her shut her crying mouth. She was begging again and again for Barkhorn to fuck her deeper.

"Barkhorn! Come on! Fuck me like you fuck Erica! I know you two get it on! Come on I bet she likes it rougher than this! Fuck me Barkhorn!" Shirley taunted her, crying out and getting to her just to get her cock down her cunt faster, to run past Shirley's inner walls and shoot flames all through her core with added vigour.

Mio Sakamoto took a break from ploughing her darling Minna, unsheathing her throbbing and soaked cock from the second commander's parted and almost shaking lower lips. She pulled down her her black eye patch - Mio's adrenaline and added pleasure were mainly due to how she loved to look at Minna's face, while her eyes rolled into the back her skull from the fucking, with her glowing magenta, white and lilac Witch eye - and looked across to Barkhorn and Shirley, breathing mildly as if she was very annoyed with the pair of them.

It was here that Shirley actually silenced herself, and quietened down, with Gertrud slowing the rate of her thrusts until they stopped entirely. They were enjoying it, but Shirley realised she was now impeding on her commanders and their enjoyment in the intense fucking.

"Jaeger! Barkhorn! Get a hold of yourself ladies!" Mio barked at them, looking their naked bodies over from head to foot, from the copper hair of Shirley's top to the slender curve of her rump and the hidden crevasse of her cunt where Gertrud's throbbing and slim spear was plunged into her. The slit of Jaeger's silk was beginning to drip, from the mild cream of her profuse wetness and enjoyment. It was guilt, but Barkhorn looked the worse - her brow was covered in sweat, her eyes deep-seated in frustration with the girl she was fucking. But she was not fully without pleasure. Sakamoto could peer down in between the girl's legs and saw the throbbing and bulging of her serviced cock. And Mio's was standing on end, fully erect and spewing a bead of pre-ejaculate from her tip.

Mio was very proud of her cock, proud of its length, its texture, its head and how well it performed in situations like this. With Minna bound and gagged on the bed, still getting to grips with herself from the service she'd experienced.

While Shirley had not yet arrived, Minna's wetness and come had squirted over Mio's cock several times since it had first been pierced into her desperate slit of silk.

Yet Mio wanted more, she wanted to come too, and fill Minna with the warm seed from her purse of balls. And currently, Barkhorn and Jaeger were robbing her of that sweet and sultry luxury. So as Commander, she would rectify it, they were still her squad, her soldiers, whether in the bedroom or in their Striker Units. Cocks and cunts be damned she was going to get them under control, so that they could all come, and both Minna and Shirley would be filled splendidly with warm and gooey come before dinner.

The Fusoan Commander wandered to the bed where Barkhorn and Jaeger were currently slotted, cock inside wet folds, and addressed Gertrud with a fiery intensity of her harsh and commanding voice. "Serjeant I warned you when we engaged in this fun fest that you were to keep Jaeger under control!" Sakamoto bellowed again, while her own woman, propped up against the mound of pillows and the wall breathed as her probable third orgasm washed over her and leaked from her parted lips.

Gertrud gasped, pulling her frantic and pulsating length from Charlotte's cunt and whipping around so that it faced Mio's. "Commander Sakamoto, ma'am I'm trying but Shirley is asking for too much! I had no idea she was this wild for penis ma'am!" Gertrud replied, shunning Shirley on her hands and knees up the length of the second bed. She was still wanting more and was silently begging for Gertrud's cock to be placed right back inside her. She was silently wincing of the empty space between both lips of her deep cunt.

In an instant, Charlotte Jaeger reached for her own breast and gave it a quick squeeze so that she would not have to go long without pleasure. A pinch of her own, erect and puffy nipple gave her a sharp spike of satisfaction, but it was nothing compared to being rammed with Barkhorn's 'hot rod' as she described it. She wanted it so badly, her pussy was positively burning for it. The small bush of bright ginger hair neatly shaven and kept in presentable condition above her swollen clitoris bristling for her and making her lips seep with wetness. It was calling for Gertrud's beady head and beautifully textured and slender shaft.

Shirley even gave her round and luscious rump a quick wiggle. But Sakamoto was on her like a neo-phantasmal hawk.

"Sergeant Jaeger! Get a hold of yourself please!" Mio barked at the ginger, and Charlotte buried her head in the sheets. She was so in heat, so needing to be ploughed and the fields inside her sewn with Gertrud's seed. She didn't want anything else right now, not her dildo, not even Commander Mio. Shirley was so taken with Barkhorn's pretty cock she wanted it as a permanent fixture inside her needy cunt.

Again Charlotte squirmed, she didn't want to wait any longer to be back at it. She would be quiet, she would, anything for Barkhorn to be back inside her, making her pussy sing with pleasure and her walls inside to feel the bulb of that head rubbing past them. Shirley needed, so much now. It was currently the best fucking she'd ever received, far superior to her silicone friend in pink in her bedside cupboard drawer.

Mio was still like iron, clad in a film of annoyance and stone cold from head, to still solid shaft, to toe. She wanted Shirley a little quieter and she wanted to be undisturbed and uninterrupted, undistracted from how she was making sweet love to her own lover. She took a sharp inhalation and breathed it out like a smouldering ember.

"Please, get Shirley under control, Barkhorn." Then she looked at Shirley, smiling. "Or I will have to do it myself." Sakamoto teased, giving the desperate Shirley a quick kiss on her lips, the peck itself lingering a little as Mio pulled away slowly. Then she held Barkhorn's hips. "You know how to please her Gertrud, you please Erica," she alluded, making Minna twitch and Gertrud grow a little self-conscious of her own cock.

Barkhorn pulled away a little and held her shaft, a little worried that it and she herself were not enough to thoroughly mate and make Shirley pleasured enough. She had pleased Erica from time to time, but this was Charlotte Jaeger, and she was a completely different woman, with a whole other body. Her frame was a little thicker than Erica's and she was a lot more whiley than the other Karlslandish girl. Gertrud, in all honesty, felt out of her depth. And it did not help that she had the biggest crush on Charlotte over any of the other Witches on base. Fucking her like this so casually was making her a little worried, and a little nervous that she could not perform as well.

"I-I don't know Commander, I…" Gertrud stuttered, growing even more embarrassed before the tied up Minna Wilcke, Sakamoto and Shirley who was beginning to suspect a little more was at play here. She was sitting on her knees now and turning around to face Gertrud for the first time since they'd gotten rid of their panties.

"Gertrud?" Shirley asked, seeing the slight pang of embarrassment or nervousness in her lover's eyes and how she was trying to hold her cock steady, possibly a little nervous about it. "Everything okay Barkhorn?" Jaeger checked again, edging slightly forward down the bed, getting closer to her lover with Mio just standing there. Shirley wasn't phased at all by her commander's steady cock just standing there at attention, she was more concerned for Barkhorn now and her well-being, her pleasure in this. It had seemed that Shirley was hogging it all, and now she realised she had to step up and make sure her lover was having as good a time as she was.

Barkhorn hid her face in her hands, and then Shirley knew what she had to do. Or what she should do to make the well-endowed girl feel better about herself and how this was going - Shirley sensed there might have been more emotion at work with Gertrud. It explained her willingness to fuck Shirley from the get go.

The ginger edged closer still and leant over herself, on her hands and knees again before Gertrud and before she could stop herself, her lips were enveloped over Gertrud's beautiful cock, around the head. She was sucking on it too like the teet of a baby bottle. The pre-ejaculate and wetness from her own cunt spread over the slit and bulbous head of Barkhorn's cock tastes surprisingly sublime, for Shirley had never sucked on a real cock before. She'd only heard about this act, what girls did to guys at home, as well as guys to each other. Only in the states could such a crude and yet scrumptious technique be born. And now Shirley was engaging in it, and she found she liked it already, after just sliding the tip of her tongue around Gertrud's head.

She slathered her tongue around it, bringing Barkhorn's hands away from her face. "Jaeger? What're you doing? Why are you putting it in your mouth?" Gertrud spoke breathlessly, the amazing texture of Shirley's mouth around her throbbing head was taking it away, it was beautiful and felt so warm and incredibly wet. The saliva was mildly thicker a texture as opposed to the other wetness inside her silk. And Gertrud liked it, she liked it a lot, telling in the red blush forming across her heated face and the deep oscillation in her bright eyes. "Ah!" She cried out as Shirley's lips sank a little deeper down her cock like she was taking a hot dog or an ice cream. It was spectacular, Shirley was blowing her, blowing her cock and it felt so amazing to Gertrud she reached down in a flash. Her hands took place over Shirley's head, fingers running through her beautiful copper hair.

Then Shirley took the cock from her mouth, giving herself a mild reprieve. "I'm blowin ya silly, it's a thing I heard about in the States, and I thought ya might like it. Having such an amazing cock, I thought it might make you feel good about it," Shirley complimented, her hands reaching in between Gertrud's legs for a moment.

Jaeger looked up at Barkhorn. "You do have a really amazing cock, Gertrud, much better than the few I've seen in my time. It just looks so much better on a pretty gal like yourself, honey." She sweet talked a lot more, bowing her head with grace again to consume a lot more of Barkhorn's shaft. Shirley took a lot of the length, down into her throat as she wrapped her forked and lavish tongue around the slender shaft.

While Gertrud's cock was not thick, while it had relatively average girth for a cock on her frame and stature, it was still grand. She sported a cock of at least eight inches, and Shirley did her best for her novice throat to take as many of those inches as she could. Even just two of them inside that gorgeous mouth made Gertrud rock her head back and moan audibly into the air, while her tender fingers rolled through Shirley's copper locks.

"Oh Gertrud, I love your cock, it's so slender and tastes so good," Shirley beamed as she smiled and slathered her lips all over the appendage.

At this time, Mio had left the pair and moved across the room, straddling Minna again, placing her cock between the Flight Commander's bare and harnessed breasts. Her eye was still wanton for Mio's cock and while she could not speak through the muffling red ball gag, Minna's eyes told Mio everything she needed to know. Minna was craving as Shirley had been before. She wanted Mio to bed her a little longer, to make her come again and again, and for Mio to fill her leaking and gaping cunt with her creamy seed, and to kiss her all over. And Mio would, of course, be obliged, she loved this, loved tying up the Flight Commander, binding her hands and harnessing her chest. Loved gagging her, shutting her up while she filled her begging cunt.

Mio laid herself over Minna, her mouth grinning. She removed her eye patch and looked at her lover with a deep, intense stare. "I know Minna, my darling. You want this," Mio looked down, staring and averting her submissive's gaze down to the head of her own splendid cock, a bead of pre-ejaculate gently oozing from the slit. "You want my cock again? You want to come again, don't you, Minna?" Mio asked so seductively, Minna's eyes rolled back again a little at the mere mention of her lover's cock slotted deep into her dripping pussy. "Well, I will give you what you want Minna, and you will come for me."

Minna made a moan, muffled by the gag in her mouth, and struggled in her bindings. She wanted to reach for Mio and kiss her so greatly as she felt the head of Mio's cock rub against her swollen and begging clitoris. She wanted so deeply, wanted Mio so deeply, so ultimately. She was burning to be ploughed once more.

"Shirley, you're really good at this," Gertrud commented in passing as the copper-haired witch made her way around the throbbing cock of Barkhorn before her again and again. Until she stopped, kissed her lover's cockhead and climbed to a kneeling position, to mirror Barkhorn.

Jaeger smiled a dainty, cute smile, one that was fully in tune as to how Gertrud was feeling about herself. It was patient and waiting, understanding that her excessive cries for a deeper, harder fuck were having a negative effect on the Karlslandish girl with the beautiful prick.

Shirley kisses Gertrud on her lips, her hand reaching down below and past her shaft, to her pretty and rather small coin purse, where her fragile and withered balls were kept, neatly. And Shirley held them, massaged them and even ran her nails down the coarse flesh of the purse. Gertrud giggled at that, feeling very giddy and a little reserved at how Shirley was handling her balls. She had never had anyone touch them aside from herself before. Anyone she made love to, which had been limited to Erica at the base and only two other people in her time, had never touched her there. But Shirley was fondling her lovingly and pressing their bodies together. She was pressing her lips to Gertrud's neck, kissing her and nibbling on her collar as she tickled and massaged the girl's balls to make her mellow.

"Relax Gertrud, it's okay sweetie, don't worry," Shirley whispered as the sound of Mio plugging her submissive Wilcke with more and more of her deep and succulent cock served as ambience. But Gertrud was not relaxed, she was still on edge a little, and Shirley's massaging and fondling of her womanhood down below made her shudder between the bouts of giddiness. "I had no idea you had such a pretty sack as well as a cock honey," Shirley said more seductively, moving her hand from the purse of balls to Gertrud's even harder cock. As she had been feeling her down at the seam, at that area, Barkhorn had become more engorged with blood rushing to her swollen shaft and bubbling head.

She winced, as the soft tugging motion Shirley had over her spear become more elongated and palpable. Combined with the kissing of her neck and light nibbles, Gertrud was like malleable clay in the ginger's hands. And she loved it.

Barkhorn's shaking hands wrapped around Shirley's bare back and she dug her nails in. "Shirley, you're gonna…" Gertrud breathed, wetly, her voice bereft and her body beginning to heat up and sweat as she held Shirley close. "You're gonna…"

Shirley smiled as she parted her plump and salivating lips from her lover's neck. She kept pumping away at Barkhorn's cock, however, tugging on it back and forth, pulling at it harder and faster just as Barkhorn had fucked her pussy earlier.

"I'm gonna make ya come?" Shirley asked Bakrhorn and took her mild and longing wince has a sign that she had guessed correctly. She was beginning to get a little deviant. While Commander Sakamoto had told Gertrud to get Shirley under control from her excessive moaning and wanting for more and more cock, now Shirley herself was taking charge. She had Barkhorn's cock and balls in her hands, reaching back for her seam and pretty sack to fondle her womanhood some more as she pumped that throbbing length to orgasm. "Good, I wanna make ya come, Gertrud. I wanna jerk ya off until you can't hold it anymore. And then I'm gonna swallow all of the come I can, even if it starts to drip down my chest and make me a really messy girl…" Shirley whispered into Barkhorn's ear, teasing her and twisting her coil more and more, making her wince.

Gertrud had to close her eyes it was so fantastical to imagine. She was slowly being driven insane and off of the edge, or as far close as she could get without still spilling her fill of come onto the sheets. As Shirley described it, the more and more did Gertrud want it to happen. She wanted Shirley to tug on her cock until she couldn't hold back her burning orgasm. She wanted to come for Shirley, into her mouth and all over her bountiful and splendid chest. And it would soon happen. Gertrud could feel her figurative cup running over and over into her swell of a cock. She was not going to last long at all at the rate Shirley was tugging on her shaft. The fondle of her precious balls below it did not help, making her feel so tingly and special to the ginger.

And maybe she was, at the rate and areas that Shirley was kissing her.

"Shirley I love you," Gertrud breathed, barely keeping tabs on what she was saying. She just said it without even thinking.

Jaeger shushed her, putting her lips to Barkhorn's and kissing her there as she tugged ever increasingly quicker on her desperate cock. She could feel the mild and growing strain in the girl's coin purse and could tell that she was about to come. "Don't worry darl' I love ya too, now come for me Gerdy," Shirley ordered, and could feel the sharp twitch of her throbbing length.

That was it, that was the signal. Gertrud was coming, fast and impending. Like a wave upon the sexual shore. Quickly Shirley put her mouth to Barkhorn's head and opened wide for the seed to squirt into her and down her throat.

It came, shooting out like a flash and into Shirley's mouth, dribbling a little down her chin and onto her beautiful and buxom breasts, staining them with the white fluid of Gertrud's seed. It tasted wonderful, satisfying considering it was the first wad of come that Shirley had tasted, she liked it a lot and cried out, moaned as Barkhorn shot stream after stream into her, emptying her balls of the thick and creamy solution. Shirley was well and truly happy with it once it ceased and Gertrud's cock grew limp. She was emptied and serviced.

At the same time, Mio was reaching her orgasm and shot it all inside her gagged and bound Minna, filling her pussy with the cream of her cock, squirting it all inside and filling her, stuffing her with the bounty. Minna cried out into a low and bassy moan as she was filled so perfectly. She loved getting filled by Mio, it was splendid, sublime.

She was filled, creamed even, and Mio was pleased with herself and her cock, as was Minna. And as they both looked to Gertrud and Shirley, they found them cuddling on the bed, arms around one another with Gerdy's cock limp but still pretty. They were serviced, and in need of a rest together.

All was well.


End file.
